Konoha High School Gaara Love Story
by fantasiesaremybeliefs
Summary: This is a LEMON which means it's a story for MATURE readers.So all you kiddies stay out!
1. Chapter 1

Story Info:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters besides Rei. This is a lemon story so if you don't like lemons get the hell out!

Name: Rei Family: None Age: 15 Eye: Left whte, right black Hair: Black with bangs that cover my left eye

Personality: She is a genius and is smarter than Neji. She's the smartest student in the school. She's kind, sweet, sarcastic, and shy. Not very popular her only friends are Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abarame, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Kidomaru, Sakun, Ukon, Orochimaru, Pein, and Tobi.

Background info on the school:

Okay so basically Konoha High is not a very normal school. This school is in the city and everyone who goes to this school is a ninja. The things that I can say are the same as any other school is that we clicks at this school. Those clicks are: The Akatsuki, The Snakes, The Badasses, and The Popular's. Theses clicks are lead by Pein, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Sakura. I know, I know the names suck but hey they came up with it. So on with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 -Today New Student

Today wasn't like any other day today we got a new student. So as I walked into my homeroom I noticed that all the guys in the akatsuki group were starring at the only spot left which was in the middle of the group, my small group of friends sat in front of there's. I noticed Tobi was sitting right next to them.

Rei:" Tobi can I sit right here." I pointed to his spot

Tobi:"Tobi can't move because Pein-sama say so, sorry."

Tobi:"Tobi (sweet voice) if you don't move I'll move you…"I slowly move the hair out of my eye as they begin 2 hypnotize you.

Tobi:"Rei I can't move!"

Rei:"Please forgive me Tobi"I pick Tobi up and put him in the chair I was in earlier. Once I sat down Iruka walked in with a student following him.

Iruka:"Hello class today we have a new student .His name is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari please treat him nicely." After Iruka finished they all bowed the two boys went and sat down with the badasses and the sister sat down with us. But as he passed me he looked my way and opened his eyes and smirked at me then he closed his eyes back.

Hinata:"Rei was that me or was the new kid smirking at you?" She gives me a devilish grin.

Rei:"I don't think so." I look down shyly.

Pein:"Don't deny it you saw him smirking at you too."

Tenten:"Yeah, and by the look of it you have a thing for him too." I look up and then look back at the group of guys in the far right corner, and see him looking at me then the rest of the guys look this way and I look at them.

Rei: I smile and turn back to them "I barely know the guy so how could I have a crush him"

Hinata:"Well I think he likes you"

Gaara's P.O.V.-I entered my new home room with my brother and sister. Once I stepped in the classroom I began to analyze everyone. No one caught my eye until…I looked at this small group in the front. There was a girl that was very but that's not what caught my eye it was her eye's that brought me upon her. I'd have to say she has remarkable beauty. So as I walked by her I gave her a "friendly smile" .Then walked to a group of boys with my brother following me.

Sasuke:"Hey you wanna join our crew?"

Gaara &Kankuro:"Sure"We both sits down with the group of boys.

Neji:"Lets introduce ourselves shall we I'm Neji Hyuuga, that's Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara:"Hey who's that girl?" He points at me as I look out the window.

Kiba:"Oh that's Rei… She's kind of part of the popular group"

Naruto:"She's a tomboy."

Neji:"She's a goodie good."

Kankuro:"She's hot!"

Sai:"She's strong and very clever."

Sasuke:"She's a great Dj and a great dancer."

Gaara:"Hmmm…thanks for the info." Glances over at her.

Akatsuki P.O.V.-Kisame:"Hey you hear tat the new kid likes Rei?"

Hidan:"Yeah, he ain't gotta a fuckin' chance with her."

Zetsu:"Ha…like you have a chance."

Kakuzu:"I agree with Zetsu he has more of a chance than any of us." They all agree.

Itashi:"I think I have more of a chance."

Pein&Konan:"She hates your guts, you don't have a chance."

Sasori:"None of us have a chance."

Tibi:"I agree"

Team Snake-Tyuya: She was leaning in on the akatsuki's conversation."Hey I was eavesdropping…"

Kidomaru:"Your always eavesdropping"

Sakon:"Yea"

Orochimaru:"Oh will you guys stop your bickering."

Kimmimaru:"Please continue."

Tyuya:"Thank you, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

Karin:" She heard that the new kid liked Rei"

Jiromaru:"Well this is going to be interesting"

Ukon:"Yeah,I wonder if Rei knows yet" They all look from Gaara to Ino looks around and taps Rei on the shoulder then whispers something in her ear. Rei looked at her and blushed. Then the bell rang Rei got up and walked out the home room to her first period room which is upstairs and little did she know that the who badass crew was following her. Then she got to her first period and took her seat right away, she looked as she noticed that Gaara took a seat next to me. I look over rand smile at him then Azuma walks in.

Azuma:"I see we have a new student introduce yourself."Gaara stands up.

Gaara:"My name is Gaara I'm very dangerous" And as he says those last words he looks down at me as I look up at him.

Azuma just laughs and begins 2to teach his lesson as I usually do I don't pay attention to anything he's saying then Gaara passes me a note.

Note sequence: Hello Beautiful

R: I'm not beautiful

G: Yes u r

R: well that's wat u think

G: y do u say that?

R: cuz no one ever tells me I'm beautiful or gives me a compliment lik that

G: well u should cuz u r a very attractive person

R: thank u

Azuma now notice's us writing notes to each other so as he comes over he snatches the note from my hands. And since we only have our odd periods today, Gaara shows me his schedule and we have all the same classes .then the bell rang and we began to hit it off in the hall way we noticed we had a lot in common, he then asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We began to walk very fast towards P.E. holding hands we then reached the locker rooms and I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips quickly then I ran into the girls locker room. Gaara stood outside with his fingers on his lip. When I got outside everyone was dressed and there was Gaara standing by the guys and I walked over to tenten and sakura as we started to stretch, then Gai burst out of nowhere and start talking.

Gai:"Hello all you youthful people are you guys ready to run ten whole laps around the school"Everyone groaned in unison." Everyone get to running" Everyone takes off as usual me and the boys at the head of the group me and my bestie Lee running at top speed we were already on our 20th lap but sadly I came in before him.

Rei:"You did good Lee"

Lee:"Yea but I didn't beat you"

Rei:"yea but its still better than nothing"

Gai:"You guys are finish first so you guys can just go chill"

Me and Lee stood there and waited for our friends as everyone finished the only person still out there was my other bestie Choji so I looked at Gai gave me the nod of approval so I ran out there to run with my unfit friend I caught up with him easily.

Rei:"Hey Choji wat lap are you on?" He looked at me questioning.

Choji:"What are you doing out here aren't you finished running?"

Rei:"Yea but you're my friend and I cannt stand to see you run alone." So after that we ran the rest then we went and rested. I laid my head down and closed my eyes then someone kissed me and I immediately opened my eyes to come face to face with……..

Who do you think it is???????


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2 –Someone's Going to Get Knocked Out and It Isn't Me/LEMON

Akatsuki P.O.V.-Itachi:"Man I'm going over there." He gets up.

Diedara:"Going were Itachi un?"He looks in the direction that Itachi is facing.

Sasori:"Your going to get yourself hurt Itachi?"

Itachi:"Psh no one's going to lay a hand on me." And with that he made his way over to Rei.

Rei's P.O.V.-I laid there with my eyes close waiting for my body to generate energy. And then out of nowhere I felt someone kiss me on my lips and I knew it wasn't Gaara' eye's snapped open and came face to face with Itachi. He was smirking and my hair began to change to a flamey inferno red and I socked Itachi so hard that he went through the wall across the room I then sat up and stood up and headed towards Itachi's unconscious body and then I sit down on top of him and start beating the shit out of him then Pein jumps up and comes over and pulls me off of Itachi who is out comes over and asks me what's wrong?

Rei:"That bastard kissed me and he knows I have a boyfriend." I said in spite then got out of his grip and sat back down. Then I went back to normal and looked at everyone around me and then I passed out the last thing I remember seeing is Gaara running over to me. Next thing I knew was that I was in the nurses office and there sitting next to me was Gaara smiling at me

Rei:"Hey baby" I smiled weakly at him

Gaara:"What happened back there?"

Rei:"Itachi kissed me so I beat his ass"Gaara looked pretty pissed, e got u[ and was about to going kill him I guess so I grabbed him and with all my strength pushed myself up and kissed him on the lips passionately. When we pulled away I asked if the nurse was in the office and he said no it was after school so I pulled him on the bed I was on then he stopped us.

Gaara:"No not here lets go to your house."

Rei:"Okay I live alone anyway."

With that I got up and left and grabbed our stuff we got to the train station and were immediately rushed in I was pressed against the door with Gaara right behind me. His hands began to wonder his hands first went between my legs and began to rub my pussy through my panties as did this he began to kiss my neck. I moan lowly ,and feel him smirk against my neck . Once he had my panties wet, he moved his hands up under my shirt he begins to play with my tits under my shirt. He then pulled down my bra and began to pull on my nipples causing milk to come out I then held up my shirt so that my shirt wouldn't get wet he then turned me around and kissed me. And as we kissed I ran my hand over his hard cock and he moaned in my mouth he began to pull down my soaking wet panties. I then began to undo his pants and unbuckle his belt, I then began to stroke his hard cock he threw his head back in ecstasy as I began to stroke his dick faster as I went down and began to lick the tip of his hard cock as I began to finger myself. After a while he put his hand on my head and I looked up at him and he whispered low enough for me to hear" stop teasing me and suck it already". I smirked up at him and began licking up and down his shaft as I stroked his cock , as I began to suck on his balls then I began to suck his hard cock and as I began to deep throat him he finally cam in my mouth I swallowed it all and then came up, and whispered in his ear "that was delicious" I then began to make out with him so he could taste himself .He then pushed me against the door an wrap my leg around him as he stuck his 9 in" cock in me I arched my back against the glass in pleasure he then went at a steady pace I pulled him close to me and said in a harsh voice"Gaara fuck me hard and fast"Gaara smirked and quickened his pace. I began to moan lowly but it began to escalate Gaara really didn't notice as he fucked me faster no one really noticed because everyone is always talking loud or yelling. He continued he began to slam into me we continued on like this for about 10 more minutes we finally moaned together"im gonna cum" then after his last thrust we cam together. I smiles at him and kissed him on the lips.

Rei:"I love you Gaara"

Gaara:"I love you too Rei"


End file.
